Волна Бытия
by Golden-lion-tamarin
Summary: Вайли взращивает дао, а Эггман и прочие ему мешают. По мотивам Archie Comics: Sonic the Hedgehog # 248-251 и Mega Man #24-31
1. Пролог

— Запомни мой совет, Ра Мун. Держись подальше от конченых людей.

Слышались сухие всхлипы, икание, то ли смех, то ли рвотные позывы — через дверь лаборатории казалось, что Вайли скептически хмыкает.

Его кресло скрипнуло, послышались нетвердые шаги.

— Все Робот Мастера сломаны. Все мои изобретения бесполезны, — сказал ученый из-за двери. Голос доносился, как сквозь радиопомехи.

Суперкомпьютер анализировал.

Пусть так. Тогда у доктора Вайли, у них двоих будет шанс выжить, — тихо, без его приездов, без шлейфа страха и подозрительности, без фальшивой надежды.

— Вы знаете, доктор, это не самая худшая вещь на свете.

Послышался пьяный смех:

— Ну, скажи же мне, древний робот! Какая самая худшая вещь на свете?

— Жрицы говорили мне, что самая худшая вещь на свете — потерять достоинство.

Вайли вздохнул. Разве это самая худшая вещь на свете? Далеко не самая худшая. Даже рядом не стояла.


	2. Часть 1 Глава 1

Центральная постройка Скал Эгг Зоны была из тщательно выложенного кирпича и бетонных блоков, но вспомогательные корпуса, окружившие ее со всех сторон, были построены как попало. Цеха для производства деталей и роботов жались стена к стене, иногда попадались только что оштукатуренные, иногда просто неописуемые коробки. Электрические провода свисали между стальными вышками, как огромные скакалки.

Доктор Эггман что-то напевал себе под нос, постукивая в такт указательным пальцем по приборной панели, двигая головой вперед-назад. У него был сочный голос, хороший слух.

Вагонетки тянулись по мосту через сталелитейный цех, гремели железными колесами. Умиротворяющая перкуссия.

Скрип и механический гул машин отдавались эхом в пустом стальном мешке Вайли Эгг, звук катился по литому холодному полу туда, где сидел Эггман, скорчившись, за приборными панелями, продолжая вынашивать планы мести.

— Я запустил еще несколько боевых станций, — зайдя в зал, Вайли стянул огнеупорные перчатки, большие, как весла. Он вытер пот со лба широким запястьем. — Что с внутренней защитой? Эгг, ты закончил?

Док протянул ему бокал шампанского:

— Выпьем за самое лучшее партнерство, которое мы себе и представить не могли.

— Спасибо, — проговорил Вайли вполголоса, пробуя шампанское.

Хоть и выдохлось, оно было восхитительным. Кто бы сомневался?

— Не пора переходить ко второй фазе нашего плана? — предложил он. — Может, обсудим пределы допустимого?

Эггман заулыбался, обнажив зубы:

— Ты, как всегда, полон энтузиазма.

Вайли старался не обращать внимания на его прямой взгляд. Его тело явно стало для Эггмана предметом самого тщательного наблюдения и обдумывания.

Но док смотрел не так, как другие мужчины в закрытых клубах, — их влажные, щупающие взгляды, почти открыто враждебные, были похожи на варварский набег.

Было и еще кое-что. Взгляд Эггмана был взглядом художника, внимательным к деталям, видящим правду без всяких предубеждений.

**vvvvv**

Свет в кухонную зону лился с потолка сквозь электросетку на солнечной энергии — соты из стекла и проволоки.

Эггман что-то искал в шкафчиках, открывая и с грохотом закрывая металлические дверцы. Мелькнувшее содержимое богатого рациона не обещало. Пиво, несколько коробочек с дешевой едой на вынос, остатки макарон.

Басс включил на максимум лампочку над головой и принялся перелистывать принесенный им старый «Севентин». Блондинка на обложке весело улыбалась, хотя была явно испугана объективом. Вайли заглянул в журнал через плечо парня. Откуда только берутся эти счастливые подростки без единого прыща?

Басс замер над страницей, где парень и девушка скакали по пляжу на толстой лошади.

— Сэр, а вы когда-нибудь ездили верхом?

— Нет. Но, один раз был на скачках.

_Скаковой бербер по кличке Гордость Мидаса — пять к одному. Широкая ладонь Томаса Лайта на пояснице._

Эггман налил кофе, выпил залпом, опять налил и протянул Вайли. Кофе был растворимый, слишком крепкий и горячий.

Док принялся за жаренные куриные крылышки, роняя на черные брюки кусочки панировки из сухариков.

Питание было самым большим недостатком их жизни — каждый день они ели фастфуд в картонных упаковках. У Эггмана ни одного робота не было предусмотрено для хозяйственных дел. Кроме микросхем да исписанных и смятых листов бумаги пол вокруг был покрыт разноцветными обвертками.

Портативные роботы Эггмана сообщили полученные данные.

— Роботизированные Мастера активизированы, — Орбот запрыгнул на кофейный столик, — Кубот готовит к возможному штурму Соника и Мега Мэна остальных.

— Понятия не имею что делать с вашей «шаурмой» или «шумом». Но, в общем, Блейз Вумэн и Сильвер Мэн выведены из режима ожидания, — желтый робот едва не наступил на хвост волка-помощника Басса.

— Все же ему надо вправить голосовой чип, — обратился к Эггману красный робо-лакей.

Натравив на портативных роботов своего «питомца» Требла, Басс погнался следом, скинув обувные колодки на резиновой подошве, которые носил еще с месяц назад.

Невыносимо было говорить доктору Вайли, что он опять вырос из доспехов, напоминать ему из-за кого он занимается бесконечными походами в торговые центры, подбирает материалы по школьной программе.

Бассу не раз приходилось слышать, как воспитанники доктора Лайта требуют новую одежду и жалуются, что он не отпускает их в кино или на вечеринку. Басс всегда поражался. Неужели они не понимают, что тянут «создателя» к земле?

Цепям разве не стыдно за своих узников?


	3. Часть 1 Глава 2

Бетонные стены. Разве что линолеум на полу. Вайли лежал на своей новой постели, узкой, на низеньких ножках. Все комплекты одежды в ящиках из прессованного картона под матрасом.

Место, где живут люди с поломанной жизнью, не может не стать похожим на тюрьму или психиатрическую лечебницу.

И сам черт не знает, что теперь будет.

В комнате, наверно, было жарко, или у Вайли поднялась температура. Головная боль колотила по вискам, как палки по африканскому барабану. Он сунул ноги в ботинки, и, не завязывая шнурков, отправился в кухонную зону. Может заварит чай?

Вся жилая часть состояла из трех раздельных зон — личных апартаментов с душевыми, большого зала, где ученые занимались разработкой проектов, и «кухни».

Вайли шел по коридору.

— Тебе нравится? — раздался громкий голос Эггмана из зала.

— Это поразительно! — светловолосый парень радовался как дитя. Худенький, высокого роста, озорные карие глаза, полные живости и огня, с великолепными золотыми волосами, а учтивость и мягкосердечие, скользящие во всем его облике и, прежде всего, в чертах лица, придавали ему сходство с героем какого-нибудь чувствительного романа.

Это был переделанный Робот Мастер. Возможно Эггман воспользовался заготовкой.

Немало времени прошло, пока Вайли заметил, что в зале имеется широкая софа. Что за неведомая страсть к вуаеризму. Он больше не был случайным свидетелем.

Эггман медленно распахнул полы своего махрового ярко-красного халата. Парень, словно завороженный, последовал его примеру, скинув свой, подвязанный кушаком и расшитый шелковыми нитями на арабский манер.

Золотые ресницы взметнулись, и юноша послала Эггману сладострастный взгляд.

— Хочешь распалить меня, маленький негодник? — линзы пенсне блеснули в ответ.

Эггман заключил юношу в объятия и нежно поцеловал. Пальцы его ласкали лицо парня, а тот улыбался своему владыке сияющей улыбкой.

Деликатно высвободившись, парень направился к софе, взобрался на нее и услужливо стал на колени.

— Подожди, — подойдя, док зачерпнул из баночки, стоящей на столике, пригоршню розоватой мази. Он растер ее вначале между ладоней, а затем нанес на свой возбужденный член. Затем Эггман принялась массировать грудь и живот юноши нежными чувственными движениями, его дразнящие ловкие пальцы двигались вкруговую по широкой груди кибернетического юнца.

«Зачем это делать?» — Вайли был поражен.

Или… неужели Эггман догадался, что за ним наблюдают. Почему не сказал, чтоб Вайли ушел? Но, в конце концов, док мог придаваться любовным утехам у себя в спальне.

Все что ему осталось — это большой знак вопроса.

— О, вы волшебный любовник, мой господин, — тихий, слегка звенящий голос. — Пожалуйста, не мучайте меня ожиданием.

Слова эти оказались последней каплей, переполнившей чашу терпения пузатого усача. Сильные руки сомкнулись на узких мальчишеских бедрах. Ладонями Эггман горячо обхватил и раздвинул дивно очерченные половинки — член уперся в тесно сжатое отверстие. Мощные руки впились в нежные бедра, лишая юношу возможности пошевелиться.

Слушая их стоны, Вайли пытался включить мозг, но ничего, кроме мысли «как же им хорошо», в голове не отыскалось. Волны напряженного удовольствия в пахе, как не опустить туда руку. Несмотря на испытываемый дискомфорт, чувство душевной полноты и ощущение внутреннего покоя не покидали его.

Томные хрипы Эггмана.

Вайли вздрогнул. Тут же наступила его собственная разрядка.

Спустя время юноша положил голову своему хозяину на плечо, его губы ласкали шею и ухо дока. Он слегка прикусил мочку, а потом кончик языка ощупал всю раковину.

— Прекращай слюнявить мне ухо. Обнимашки, — руки Эггмана обвили шею парня.

Вайли бесшумно закрыл дверь, прислонился изнутри к блокирующему замку.

**vvvvv**

Вошел Эггман с еще двумя Изумрудами Хаоса, светясь розовыми щеками на широком, симпатичном лице. Усы лоснились и блестели под светом ртутных ламп.

Док принюхался:

— М-м-м, пахнет обедом.

Он открыл духовку и с любопытством посмотрел на дымящуюся сковородку. Купал лицо в душистом тепле.

Это был рис с плавленым сыром и овощной смесью. Вайли специально сделал по такому случаю. Док с изумлением смотрел, как тот перемешивает ингредиенты, не понимая, как можно готовить без инструкции на коробке.

Вайли подышал на ладони, потер их друг о друга. Отопление не работало. Опять забыли дать команду починить.

— Мерзнешь? — удивлялся Эггман. — Рядом с духовкой? Не смеши меня.

Он никогда не чувствовал холода, крича на роботов и прыгая от одной панели управления к другой.


	4. Часть 1 Глава 3

— Ты пытался убить Томаса!

— Разумеется! Он слишком много знал, пытался связаться с Мега Мэном… — эта пауза с улыбкой всегда появлялись в речи Эггмана, когда он говорил о чем-то не заслуживающем одобрения. — Я полагал, ты будешь только счастлив.

— Нет! Только не так! Он — помеха, но я не позволю его убивать! — продолжал кричать Вайли, сверкая пуговичными глазами.

_Когда-то Томас Лайт хотел знать о нем все — кто он такой, какой он, что Альфреду Вайли нравится. А у него не было любимого и нелюбимого. Вайли ел все, что давали, носил любую одежду, спал, где получится. Безграничная приспособляемость. _

_Лайт спрашивал, например, какое мыло ему больше нравится — «Роза» или «Зеленое яблоко»? Вайли не знал, какое. «Нет, надо выбрать», — вежливо настаивал Лайт. И Вайли выбирал мыло «Зеленое яблоко», ромашковый шампунь. Предпочитал спать с открытым окном, мясо ему больше нравилось непрожаренное. С ним у Вайли появился любимый цвет — ультрамарин, любимое число — тринадцать._

Эггман нахмурился. Меж бровных дуг проступили глубокие морщины. Как часто он сердится на таких как Вайли, — искренне верящих, что их может любить хоть кто-нибудь, и больше всего — собственный враг, который вечно все разрушает.

— Альфред, ты все еще здесь? — позвал его Эггман, пододвигая к нему кресло на колесиках.

— Да, я просто думаю, — отозвался он.

Казалось, Эггман хочет его в чем-то упрекнуть, но это было не так.

— Моих лучших роботов и самые совершенные машины из раза в раз превращают в металлом антропоморфные животные со словарным запасом в пятьдесят слов.

При слове «животные» он улыбнулся — так, словно оно было крайне гадко, просто омерзительно, и ему было жаль слабых людей, которые дорожили ими, заботились.

— Но эти животные нам не враги, — возразил Вайли. — Мы враги — ты и я. Они не ранят нас. Мы раним их.

Положив локти на колени, док наклонился вперед, уперся взглядом в потолок. Вайли словно слышал тихое щелканье у него в голове, перенастройку механизма, поворачивание его слов так и сяк, поиск собственной выгоды.

— Должен сказать, Ал, ты всегда меня поражал, как самый осторожный из нас двоих. Почему ты так изменился?

— Потому что это игра, я знаю уже, чем она кончается, и не хочу пробоваться ни на одну из ролей. Это даже не игра случая, когда захватывает азарт. Это русская рулетка.

Эггман медленно улыбнулся в усы, словно немного стыдясь себя, но и с облегчением — теперь ему не нужно было так настойчиво впаривать Вайли все это.

— Потом что в трудные времена Мега Мэну всегда помогала одна важная личность, — горячие щипцы сдавили горло, выжимая его, как лимон. Неужели Эггман может заставить его смириться с этим?

Вайли рассматривал свои ноги, туристские ботинки с синими полосками по бокам, растрепавшиеся дырки для шнурков. Ему не хотелось больше ни с кем близко знакомиться, строить какие-то отношения.

**vvvvv**

Когда через час Вайли вышел из душа в красном халате Эггмана, тот попросил его повернуться кругом, еще раз, еще, как балерину в музыкальной шкатулке. Прижав к щекам ладони, он смотрел на Вайли, и гордость лилась у него из глаз. Красная сосудистая сетка на зрачке. Черные сорочьи глаза, привычно щупающие слабости противников. Наверняка эти глаза видят даже в темноте, даже сквозь стены.

Вайли прошелся по комнате. Брал то одно, то другое, ставил вещи точно на свои места, не издавая ни звука.

Эггман не мог оторвать от него глаз:

— Ну, что ты там бродишь?

Подойдя, Вайли сел на кровать. Даже пружины не скрипнули от его движений.

Эггман положил вдоль спинки большую руку в синих полосках вен просвечивающих сквозь молочно-белую кожу:

— Почему ты меня избегаешь? — его рука перекочевала на плечо Вайли. Док уткнулся ему в шею губами.

— Приласкай меня, — прошептал Вайли ему на ухо.

Эггман рассмеялся урчащим смехом, глубоким, откуда-то из-под большого живота, из ставшей вдруг тесной одежды.

Что сейчас он думал? То же самое? Но Эггман наверняка объяснил все причинами высшего порядка, подвел бы под это теорию, философию.

Сквозь слои стыда и страха просвечивала гордость, даже ликование, что Эггман не смог это сделать со своими роботами. Не смог, скольким бы модификациям он их не подвергал, какими покорными они бы ни были, куда бы они ни давали ему.

Сейчас Эггман хотел только Вайли.

А тот не знал, куда деть руки, на что направить взгляд. Достаточно было просто запаха тела, голоса, синих веревок вен на руках, черных с красным зрачком глаз под тяжелыми веками. Достаточно было этой преступной улыбки, с опущенными уголками губ, спрятанными за пушистыми усами. Лицо Эггмана было багровым, глаза — черные и блестящие.

Док мял Вайли бедра, покусывал шею. С пухлых, как у гигантского младенца, губ стекала струйка слюны.

Теплые ладони Эггмана, лепящие наслаждение из усталой плоти, на вставшем члене и ягодицах, которые раскрываются им навстречу.

Вайли целовал шикарный мужчина — красноречивый и ласковый. Чуткие пальцы, касались щек, приоткрытых губ — настоящая любовная азбука.

Опираясь о кровать, Вайли встал на колени позади его. Это уже невыносимо. Так невыносимо хорошо, что даже не верилось, что так может быть. Эггман обвернулся и поцеловал его в плечо. Обхватив партнера руками, Вайли положил голову ему на спину.

Долго ли все это длилось? Несмотря на мгновенно сбившееся дыхание, они наслаждались безмятежным покоем.

Неожиданно Вайли потонул в умопомрачительном оргазме, закручивающим его как водоворот; он притупил все чувства, отдаляя все, что творилось вне его тела.

Жаль, это случилось так быстро!

**vvvvv**

Вайли думал о старом мире, о его красоте и свободе. Всматривался в мельчайшие выщербины бетонных стен, размышляя о молекулярном строении веществ, преобладание вакуума в неистовом родео электронов. Его мысли вибрировали между пучками квантов, попадая точно в противоположную фазу, чтобы, в конце концов, научиться вклиниваться в промежутки при сжатии. Тогда материя станет полностью проницаемым, и однажды он пройдет сквозь стены. Пройдет сквозь время и пространство. Чтобы все исправить.

Эггман долго тряс его за плечи:

— Каких только кошмаров мы не видели, — он сел поперек кровати.

Вайли положил голову к нему на колени. Живот у Эггмана был теплый и твердый, как диванный валик.

— Все пересмотрели, наверное, — сказал док. — Надо оставить пару-тройку еще кому-нибудь.

Вайли взял его за руку. Все эти линии на холодной ладони. Одна, тонкая, но глубокая, шла от края ладони и пересекала линию жизни. Такой рисунок означает трагическую случайность. Вайли провел по ней пальцем.


	5. Часть 1 Глава 4

— Пролетарии всех стран, подъем! — запахом крепкого кофе Эггман прогнал сны. — Нам нечего терять, кроме, разве что мирового господства!

Вайли со стоном заворочался на кровати, поднял с пола тапочек и лениво швырнул в Эггмана.

— Долбаный Мега Мэн! И этот твой Соник.

Повернувшись к нему спиной, Эггман одевался. Его тонкие длинные руки, налитые бока и крепкие плечи были поразительно красивы. В холодной полутьме проглядывали линии Энгра и Ботеро. По сравнению с ним Вайли казался уже сухоньким стариком, хотя Эггман был не младше его.

Вайли порылся в ящике для одежды. Натянув длинную футболку, побрел по коридору умываться, а когда вышел, Эггман уже копошился в кухонной зоне — отогнал двух своих роботов, лил кипяток в помятый термос, горстями совал в пакет соленое печенье.

В промозглой темноте Вайли Эгг светилась почти потусторонней белизной, стреляя выхлопами, поднимавшимися таинственной дымкой в пустом межмировом пространстве.

На соседнем большом сиденье Эггман прихлебывал кофе из треснувшей кружки с желто-черным ободком. Вайли залез на свое сиденье рядом. Вокруг было темно, пахло отсыревшими ковриками. Последним зашел Басс. Он захлопнул за собой дверь-купе и вскарабкался на заднее сиденье.

**vvvvv**

Через минуту после взлета, они услышали грохот от обрушения погрузочных отсеков на Скалл Эгг Зоне. Сзади раздались пронзительные гудки сирены и еще несколько взрывов.

Эгг-Вайли машина Х задребезжала как мешок с жестяными банками.

Эггман расправил и взбил спутанные усы:

— Просто еще раз активизируем Волну Бытия, — он повернулся к Вайли, ожидая ответной реплики.

Под синим светом от панелей аварийного питания линзы его пенсне казались матово-черными, без малейшего проблеска. Они были похожи на восточные обереги — ловцы дурных снов. И было не ведомо, какие кошмары там могут заблудиться.

Они соединили измерения, переписали реальность, изменили пространство и время. И все это… Все. Ради чего?

После дружбы с Лайтом этот сумасшедший был единственным из мужчин, с которым Вайли действительно нравилось проводить время. Эггман хоть немного понимал, через что он прошел.

Давно пора привыкнуть, рано или поздно все от него отворачиваются.

— С семью Изумрудами Хаоса у Волны Бытия не будет ограничений, — даже жесты Эггмана были слишком напыщенными, театральными. — Да, миры будут разрушены. И что? Весь урон будет устранен, когда абсолютно все будет переписано.

Для Эггмана не было ничего реального, что не зависит от него самого. Все вокруг лишь сырье, док перерабатывает его, чтобы создать свой мир и рассказать историю, которая ему больше по вкусу.

Попробовал бы он хоть что-нибудь сохранить, пока все не превратилось в пепел.

Вайли очень хорошо знал. Те, кто отказывается от себя, от того, где и с кем они были, подвергаются величайшей опасности. Они как лунатики, которые идут по канату, хватаются за воздух.

**vvvvv**

Всю кабину осветило ярким сиянием, затем послышался треск, и на пол стали падать провода под током — они извивались и искрили.

Еж Соник и Мега Мэн были в супер форме. С помощью суперадаптера Лайта Рок поглотил силу Изумрудов Хаоса.

За ними двумя были миллионы звезд, сияющие, как доказательство их правоты. Неопровержимый расчет, основанный на небесных аксиомах.

— Я не сдамся так легко! — розовые щеки стали обморочно-белыми, губы сжались. Дикий взгляд, сумасшедший.

Стало страшно.

— Я знаю, что тебе тяжело, Эггман. Но сохрани хоть немного достоинства.

Свет поднимался стеной вдоль горизонта, серые облака под ними тронуло пастельно-розовым — неровно, словно небо покрасили губкой.

Вайли затаил дыхание. Хотелось, чтобы всегда было так — ни городов, ни людей, только синяя планета внизу и встающее из-за нее солнце.

Все ушло. Вот его жизнь, ничего другого не осталось.


	6. Часть 2 Глава 1

— Почему вы предали меня, доктор Вайли?

Вокруг словно слышалось жужжание высоковольтных проводов, коварная радиация, от которой мутируют клетки.

Вайли открыл рот, чтобы все объяснить, и закрыл. Открыл опять, но не раздалось ни звука.

— Я запомнил ваш совет, — сказал Ра Мун, — держаться подальше от конченых людей.

**vvvvv**

Когда прибыли Мега Мэн и Ко большая часть Робот Мастеров уже была перепрограммирована.

Вой сирены то поднимался, то падал, снова и снова. Это конец цивилизации, то, к чему она пришла, дряхлая, истощенная. И никому нет дела.

От Вайли помощи было мало, учитывая, что несколько дней он просидел в каменном мешке, собирая конденсат с трубы от охлаждающей установки.

Басс и Прото передавали ему коробки с пластидом через завал у ухода в главный зал. Облегченная взрывчатка оказалась значительно тяжелее, чем Вайли думал, словно на дне каждой коробки лежал кирпич.

— Как мне все это надоело, — сказал Басс, когда его «воспитатель» пошел за Мега Мэном. — Опять поковать вещи.

**vvvvv**

Электрические провода Ра Муна извивались и дергались, как змеи, в корзине факира. От рвущейся из суперкомпьютера энергии все вокруг стонало, скрипело и раскачивалось.

Толстый кабель ударил Мега Мэна в грудь. Почти неподвижное тело мальчика затряслось в электрическом танце. В его груди вспыхнул яркий сине-серебренный огонь, из-под доспехов повалил дым.

Казалось, что все происходит в замедленной съемке. Вайли продолжал сидеть на полу, и не мог оторвать взгляда, чувствовал, как растет и ширится у него в душе черная опухоль ужаса.

В этот самый момент полыхнула еще одна электрическая вспышка, раздался крик Мега Мэна и жутко завыли усилители.

Секундой позже вздрогнул пол, и Вайли повалился на кварцевые плиты. С потолка попадали острые кусочки каменной крошки. Сидя на коленях, ученый инстинктивно прикрыл голову руками. Казалось, что в его спину и руки воткнули жала пара сотен рассвирепевших пчел.

Трансформаторы вспыхивали жемчужно-фиолетовым светом, разбрасывая вокруг искры, словно праздничные шутихи. Спутанными клубками шевелились провода.

Мега Мэн перекатился на спину, с раскрашенным засохшими кровоподтеками лицом, с потухшими глазами.

Он поднял взгляд. Под потолком шли трубы противопожарной системы с маленькими, похожими на металлические маргаритки, форсунками.

«Их должно быть очень много,» — вспомнил Мега Мэн.

Противопожарные правила или еще что-то в этом духе. Доктор Вайли всегда их соблюдал. В душе будто распрямилась стальная пружина — сил еще хватало.

Вайли все не мог понять: куда ему указывает мальчик. Рот Рока беззвучно открывался как у рыбы.

Он проследил за его взглядом. На стене был вентиль от гидранта.

— З-а-г-л-у-ш-к-а, — эхом донеслось до Вайли.

Он понял, что Мега Мэн все это время кричал изо всех сил.

Вайли на четвереньках подполз к первому гидранту и попытался отвинтить огромную выкрашенную в красный цвет заглушку на боку. Тяжело. Очень тяжело. Затянуто было накрепко. Собрав силы, он крутанул. Еще раз. И еще.

Вентиль слетел мгновенно. Вода буквально выстрелила вниз на Ра Муна.

В голове у Вайли пульсировала боль, не оставляя ни одной сознательной мысли. Он даже не понимал, что плачет и смеется одновременно.

**vvvvv**

Искорка помигала, затем вспыхнула ярким оранжевым факелом.

Ра Мун покинул пределы этой планеты.

Басс и Блюз так и не смогли справиться со всеми перепрограммированными роботами. Многие из них просто поспешили скрыться в джунглях.

В воздух взметнулся фонтан пламени, увлекая за собой листы с крыш, деревянные обломки и целое облако бумаг. Пахнуло чем-то едким и маслянистым. Весь храмовый комплекс с лабораториями Вайли высветило, будто фотовспышкой, и в это жуткое короткое мгновение они увидели на месте главного храма горящие развалины.

Пара меха-помощников буквально вынесли на себе Вайли и Мега Мэна из-под руин.

— Что с Роком? — Прото бросился к брату.

На бледном лице выделялись неестественно красные губы, темные круги под глазами.

— Система жизнеобеспеченья сожжена. Он еще существует только за счет биологической оболочки. Он… — Вайли запнулся. Не мог сказать все как есть.

— Если сейчас отправится к Лайту?! Вы же сможете его спасти?! — с надеждой спросил Басс.

— Не знаю, — ответил Вайли. — Надеюсь, что сможем.


	7. Часть 2 Глава 2

Было дождливо и холодно. Небо заволокло грязно-серыми облаками. Разворачиваясь на стоянке, робот-водитель заложил лихой вираж. Глядя на стены и фонари города, убегающие в окне, Вайли старался особенно не думать о том, что его ждет. Фургон с черепом на капоте нырял в лабиринте пригородных улиц, стремясь выбраться на автостраду.

Вайли решил сосредоточиться на дороге, запомнить ее — белые домики с голубятнями, зеленые ставни, почтовые ящики, дырки в бетонной стене с полосками дождя. Мелькание вспышек придорожных фонарей, появляющихся из дождливой дымки и уходящих в нее. Их верхушки утопали в облаках.

Они повернули на восток, догнали колонну грузовиков, проехали больницу, склады, лесопарк.

Что-то смутно знакомое.

В кабину фургона вдруг хлынули ночные бабочки — дриады, вечерницы, мертвая голова — трепещущие крылья чувств и воспоминаний.

**vvvvv**

_Новое, прекрасное здание почтамта, из которого Альберт Вайли только что выбежал, стояло между еще не проснувшимся торговым центром и заговорщицкой группой тополей. Перейдя дорогу, он зашагал по затененной стороне улицы, вглядываясь в стекла витрин: Аптека, Нотариальная контора, Автомобильные запчасти, Кафе, Спорттовары, Мебель, Мода. _

_«Надо быть сумасшедшим, чтобы в чем-либо подозревать Томаса. Он вот-вот появится,» — сказал сам себе Альберт._

_Появился. _

_Томас объяснил свое отсутствие тем, что по пути повстречал их бывших одноклассников:_

— _Мы просто беседовали и смотрели на товары в витринах._

— _В каких витринах? Вот в этой?_

— _Да, хотя бы в этой._

— _Ах, Томас! Взгляни-ка поближе. _

_Зрелище было действительно мало привлекательное. Белобрысый мужчина средних лет чистил пылесосом что-то вроде ковра, на котором стояли две фигуры, имевшие такой вид, будто они только что пострадали от взрыва. Одна из них была совершенно нагая, без парика и без рук. Судя по ее сравнительно небольшой величине и манерно-игривой позе, можно было предположить, что в одетом виде она изображала, и еще будет изображать, девочку. В теперешнем виде, однако, она не имела определенного пола. Рядом с нею стояла более высокая фигура — невеста в фате, совершенно законченная и, как говорится, целая, если не считать отсутствия одной руки. На полу, у ног манекена, там, где старательно ползал работник магазина, лежали три тонких голых руки и белокурый парик. Две из этих рук случайно соединились в изогнутом положении, напоминавшем ужасный жест отчаяния и мольбы._

— _Почему ты мучаешь себя и других, Альберт? — полный юноша мрачно смотрел на него набухшими глазами._

_Парни вспугнули стаю голубей на краю тротуара. Птицы взвились перед ними, подхватив крыльями солнечные лучи._

_А вот и она. Тощая брюнетка в темных очках вышла из дверей торгового центра. Подруга Томаса шла напрямик по сырому газону, увязая высокими каблуками в только что политом дерне. Серебряные серьги блестели на солнце, как блесны, широкий воротник свитера съехал на плечо, показав черную бретельку лифчика. Сырая грязь засосала ее туфлю, она попрыгала к ней на одной ноге, сердито вставила другую. _

**vvvvv**

_Вайли включил компьютер на огромном резном столе. Машина зажужжала. Он напечатал что-то в командной строке, и все рисунки на экране исчезли. Затем достал из рюкзака магнит в форме подковы и провел им по всем дискетам Томаса Лайта с надписью «Копия». _

_В эту минуту Альберту Вайли было ясно, почему люди пишут гадости на стенах чистеньких домиков, царапают гвоздями краску на новых автомобилях, колотят воспитанных детей. _

_Желание уничтожить то, что никогда не сможешь иметь, только естественно. _

_За окном на клумбах шевелилась под ветром трава, не стриженая, но ярко-зеленая на скупом зимнем солнце. Луковичные и лютиковые уже отошли, но розы цвели бешено — ярчайший красный «Салют», бледно-розовая «Парижанка» и белая «Приштина» с нежными прожилками. Земля вокруг них была усыпана лепестками. _

_В ящике стола лежал гербарий с засушенными цветами, которые Томас так усердно собирал летом. Как они тогда были счастливы — в шляпах со специальными сетками от москитов, с холщовыми сумками, полными находок и открытий. Вот они, их открытия, подписанные круглым изящным почерком Томаса, заботливо прикрепленные к картонным листам коричневой тесемкой, — «венерин башмачок», «кизил», «шиповник обыкновенный», «рододендрон», со своими пестиками и тычинками._

_«Чего тебе хочется, Альберт?», «О чем ты думаешь?». Больше никто его об этом не спросит._

**vvvvv**

Как давно это было. В другой жизни. Это казалось чьей-то чужой, не его памятью, затейливым напевом, услышанным во сне.

«Почему я завидовал тебе, Томас? Почему так мало любил?»

Рядом, едва приходя в сознание, ворочался и охал Мега Мэн. Вайли уронил руку ему на лоб и покачал головой.

Никто не знает, почему. Никто никогда не знает, почему.


	8. Часть 2 Глава 3

Фургончик остановился у испанского дома цвета какао, покрытого толстым слоем краски, с темными окнами и пятнистым цветочным газоном. Невозможно было представить под гаражом еще несколько подземных этажей с лабораториями.

Они вышли под дождь, теперь мелко моросящий. Вайли взял Рока на руки.

Когда испуганный доктор Лайт открыл дверь, в дом бросился белый кот с рыжими подпалинами на ушах и хвосте.

**vvvvv**

Вайли кормил Мега Мэна ледяными стружками. Ролл все порывалась дать тому попить, Лайт — сделать еще укол обезболивающего. Но Вайли настоял на своем — вдруг станет хуже, придется делать наркоз. Не хотелось, чтоб парня вырвало в маску.

К груди и голове мальчика были прикреплены датчики монитора, но Вайли не смотрел на экран. Видел только его лицо.

— Отец, где ты? — шептал Рок искусанными губами.

Отцы всегда знают, что надо делать. Они похожи на пристани, прочно укрепленные на берегу, рядом с ними уютно и безопасно. Их не носит беспорядочно по жизни. Еще один год, похожий на предыдущий, и следующий за ним, такой же безмятежный, один за другим — как мостик, и тысяча разных разностей, тонких и неуловимых.

— Папа.

Словно внутри его раскрывался стальной лотос с зазубренными краями.

По сравнению с мощным древним телом человеческая личность — облачко, призрачный дым. Тело — единственная реальность.

Мне больно, поэтому я существую.

Флюоресцирующая лампочка укоризненно замигала.

Вайли деловито посмотрел на монитор, измерил кровяное давление.

— Поздравляю. Миновали кризис. У твоего сына, Томас, теперь просто стабильно плохое состояние.

**vvvvv**

Вайли вышел на крыльцо. Дождь перестал, пахло влажной землей и зеленью. Протарахтела голубая машина семидесятых годов, чья-то радость и гордость, сверкающий хром, белоснежные сиденья. Мимо прошли две женщины с детьми. Один малыш ехал на трехколесном велосипеде, другой в розовой коляске. Обе смотрели на Вайли.

К западу от города в облаках появился просвет, и дальние холмы залило золотыми лучами. Внизу на улице было почти темно. Здесь и должно было рано темнеть — склон с автострадой наверху загораживал вечерний свет. Но в конце улицы и на холмах светило солнце, золотя купола обсерватории, стоящей на вершине горы, как собор.

Словно подарочная картина. Как было не подставить лицо последним золотым лучам?

Лайт вышел на крыльцо. Сошел вниз осторожными шагами. Встал рядом. Втянул ноздрями воздух и на мгновенье прикрыл глаза. Несколько новых морщин прочертили белоснежную кожу.

От Вайли пахло потом, густо и отчетливо. Когда-то Лайт стащил и спрятал его старую футболку — только ради этого запаха.

Облокотившись о сырые бетонные перила, они смотрели на запад, на лесопарк и холмы.

— Вернемся в дом? — предложил Лайт. — Сегодня у нас всех был такой тяжелый день.

Уставшая Ролл спала на кушетке. Рядом устроился белый кот. На столе валялся пустой пакет из-под «Лейз» и журнал для подростков. Телевизор работал, шли местные новости. На шоссе упал вертолет. Женщины в слезах, репортеры с микрофонами, берущие у них интервью на обочине шоссе. Кровь, неразбериха.

Они поднялись по лестнице, и Лайт открыл дверь в свою комнату. Вайли тут же снял свой грязный халат и аккуратно положил на одно из кресел, ждал, пока Лайт запрет дверь и включит свет.

В их взаимных объятиях Вайли долго смотрел Лайту в лицо, словно видел в первый раз. Лайт потянулся к его губам, но сделал это так медленно, как будто был не совсем уверен в чем-то, хотя они оба успели до конца осознать значение того, что происходило с ними. Когда же в конце концов их губы соединились, поцелуй получился на удивление сдержанным и нежным.

Вдруг Вайли ощутил, что еще немного, и он переломает Лайту все кости, если будет и дальше так же сжимать его, а острая боль в собственной спине подсказала, что и объятие партнера было не слабее.

— Прости, Томас, — проговорил Вайли, выпуская его из своих рук.

Лайт же улыбался и без всякого удивления смотрел, как затуманиваются его темно-голубые глаза, потому что сам видел не совсем четко. Положил голову Вайли на грудь, вслушался в биение его сердца.

Вайли поцеловал его густые вьющиеся волосы, провел рукой по затылку, пощекотал за ухом:

— Похоже, я тебя сегодня разочарую.

— Посмотрим, — сказал Лайт, хитро посмеиваясь. — Но сначала давай займемся твоими синяками и ссадинами, — он прошел вглубь комнаты к шкафу. — У меня тут аптечка.

Вайли содрогнулся от боли, когда сделал первую попытку снять пиджак, после чего он замедлил свои движения до такой степени, что казалось, совсем не шевелит руками.

Лайт наблюдал за ним с озабоченным лицом:

— Слушай, давай я тебе помогу.

Он стянул пиджак с Вайли и повесил на одно из двух имевшихся в комнате кресел. Потом принялся расстегивать на нем рубашку.

Все плечи и спина у Вайли были покрыты крошечными красными рубчиками. Осколки при взрыве зацепили его, поранили кожу. На плечах и руках наверху был один багровый с желтизной синяк.

— Почему ты ничего не сказал? — спросил Лайт.

— И сам не знал, что так плохо. Только сейчас начало болеть.

— Я налью тебе ванну. Она немножко снимет боль, — Лайт направился к двери. — А ты пока раздевайся.

— Слушаюсь и повинуюсь, — ухмыльнулся Вайли. Он услышал звук льющейся воды и с глупым видом уставился на нижнюю половину своего тела. Потом пожал плечами и сбросил с себя ботинки и джинсы. Плавки все-таки скрывали его чувства. Сидя на кровати, он снял носки и дальше не знал, что делать. В это самое время из ванной вылетело полотенце.

— Если стесняешься, вот тебе, — услышал он голос Лайта.

Полотенце упало ему на голову. Вайли взял его в одну руку, встал и другой рукой быстренько стащил с себя плавки, в ту же секунду обмотав себя полотенцем. Подняв голову, Вайли увидал в дверях в облаке пара улыбающегося Лайта.

— Ах, ах, какая скромность спустя столько лет. Вы, доктор Вайли, меняетесь в худшую сторону.

Плеск воды и приглушенные стоны дали Лайту знать, что он уже в ванне, пока сам ученый занимался тем, что аккуратно складывал одежду Вайли на ручке кресла. Сняв свой халат и закатывая по дороге рукава рубашки, он направился к нему.

Лайт взглянул на искаженные бегущей водой очертания распростертого перед ним тела, потом наклонился, закрутил краны и несколько раз, опустив руку в воду, провел ею у самого края ванны, чтобы смешать горячую воду с холодной. Когда движение в ванне стихло, он внимательно оглядел тело Вайли, не обращая внимания на синяки, и довольно улыбнулся. Он расстегнул рубашку и, сняв ее, повесил на крючок у двери.

Опустившись на колени, Лайт положил руки на край ванны и стал рассматривать Вайли. Тот придвинулся к нему. Они поцеловались раз, другой, третий. Потом Вайли открыл было рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но Лайт приложил к его губам палец, взял полотенце и вытер ему лицо.

Вайли закрыл глаза, предоставив себя во власть заботливых рук, нежно намыливших ему плечи и грудь, уделивших гораздо больше внимания и заботы, чем требовалось, его возбужденному пенису. Наклонившись, Лайт легонько тронул его губами, едва не намочив бороду. Вайли застонал теперь от наслаждения и весь потянулся к Лайту. Потом он сел в ванне, обвил рукой его за шею. Лайт оттолкнул его, столь же нежно, сколь решительно. Ни слова не говоря, он смыл с Вайли мыльную пену, продолжая наслаждаться его прикосновениями, позволяя его пальцам ласково гладить свои шею, руки, грудь. Потом Лайт помог ему вылезти из воды, едва дотрагиваясь до него, осушил кожу, не забыв провести полотенцем над вставшим членом и под ним, чуть-чуть тронуть яички, отчего у Вайли перехватило дыхание. Еще раз Лайт поцеловала его, позволил ему ввести пенис себе в рот, выпил из него первые капли, все время не снимая ладоней с его бедер, пока Вайли медленно двигался, подчиняясь неодолимой силе желания.

Больше они не испытывали друг друга. Поднявшись, Лайт вывел его из ванны, прижимая к себе, начисто забывая о его синяках и ссадинах, уложил на кровать и уселся рядом, тихонько шепча его имя.

**vvvvv**

Лайт всегда давал слишком много, а он ничего не смог удержать.

Становясь из багровых зеленоватыми, тени сосен за шторами танцевали на ветру. В комнате было жарко, но Вайли не стал открывать окно. Лайт спал рядом, сбросив с себя легкое одеяло.


	9. Часть 2 Глава 4

Из бокового коридора выскочила Ролл с воздушными шариками, протянула их брату, еще раз обняла его. Мега Мэн до сих пор был очень усталым, едва мог ходить. Вид был такой, будто его только что сбила машина.

Они обменялись рукопожатиями.

Вайли надел выстиранный халат и встал напротив входной двери. Чувствовал, что не в силах исправить жизненный сценарий, который обозначил себе уже давно.

Может ли человек спасти другого человека?

— Тебе будет у нас хорошо, Альберт, — Лайт положил ему на плечо мягкую белую руку. От нее пахло мылом и кремом, пресной розовой чистотой.

Рок, Блюз, Ролл, их сочувствующие лица, отсутствие нетактичных вопросов. Даже Бассу бы с ними понравилось. Он мог помогать по хозяйству, пошел в старшую школу, завел друзей. Аккуратно подстриженные и уложенные волосы Ролл были как у тех красивых девочек из его журналов.

Забота, тепло и уют, прочные и не подвергающиеся износу, как современное ковровое покрытие. Все это было достижимо, Вайли должен был схватиться за них обеими руками. Но он вдруг почувствовал, что уворачивается, убирает плечо из-под ладони Лайта.

Почему Вайли им не верил? Они были спасением, воплощением его самой смелой мечты.

— В дверь звонят. Как раз открою.

Утреннее солнце грело затылок. Вайли взъерошил стриженые волосы. На пороге он обвернулся.

Даже смотреть на них не хотелось. Семья Лайта могла ему понравиться. Они уже нравились Вайли. Он слышал тихое почмокивание их добрых дел, как воды в раковине. Как просто было бы дать им приютить его и Басса.

Вайли представил их загородный дом, уютный, свежевыкрашенный, наверно, в современном престижном районе среди таких же участков, но симпатичный, под старину, двухэтажный. Детские фотографии на столе, старые качели в саду.

Все это было сном, который нельзя удержать.

В дверях стояли два офицера из отдела «Антитеррор». Высоко в небе кружил вертолет. Все вокруг было занято полицейскими машинами.

Вайли вздохнул и протянул к ним навстречу руки, ожидая щелчка наручников. Тени сосен качались на стене за его головой.

Вот и люди так же. Мы даже не видим друг друга, только движущиеся тени, качаемые неизвестными ветрами.


End file.
